percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sierra Rodriguez
Sierra Rodriguez, is the daughter of the Greek Goddess of Chaos, Eris, and mortal Sebastian Rodriguez. Biography Colombian daughter of Sebastian Rodriguez, an ex-Marine. She is the older sister of Ciaran Rodriguez. Personality Sierra is a strong-minded, brave, witty, free spirit. She is very caring, loving, aggressive, and down to earth, not constantly focused on herself. Unlike Eris, she doesn't cause chaos for the fun of it. Fatal Flaw Like most of the children of Eris, Sierra's fatal flaw is hubris, excessive pride. Fear Appearance Sierra is a beautiful young woman, with dark brown hair and piercing brown eyes. She's tanned, and has a slim athletic figure. Sierra doesn't dress too fashionably, but only does for parties, anniversaries, etc. She, however, does wear a light amount of make-up. When using her hex bolts, her eyes glow a scarlet color, and her hands, like when she uses telekinesis and hypnosis, glow with a red hue. Abilities and Items *'Acrobatic Skill': Sierra has supernatural bodily awareness and control. This allows her to perform all kinds of leaps and spinning jumps/kicks with incredible precision. She can also slide over the floor at high speed and is even able to climb a pipe while being upside down with just her arms. *'ADHD': Sierra's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep her ready for, and alive, in battle. *'Dyslexia': Sierra's brain is "hard-wired" for divine Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages. *'Fighting Skills': Sierra is a highly skilled fighter, using her agility she is able to take out multiple opponents. Her speed and body control allow her to move with acrobatic precision to avoid getting hit while quickly taking out multiple armed opponents. She is naturally very skilled in both armed and hand-to-hand combat (she was trained during her stay at Camp Half-Blood). *'Skilled Leader' Demigod Abilities After the Athena Parenthos was returned to Camp Half-Blood, all demigods gained their true demigod abilities. *'Hex Bolts': Sierra has the ability to create chaos via her "hexes" (often manifesting physically as "hex bolts"). These hexes are relatively medium range, and are limited to her line of sight. Casting a hex requires a gesture and concentration on her part, though the gestures are largely a focus for the concentration. She can use her hexes to light flammable objects, deflect objects, stop the momentum of projectiles, open doors, explode objects, create force fields and deflect magical attacks. They have been known to alter the molecular composition and physical state of physical objects, negate or distort physical laws, can make inanimate things come to life, and to cause various forms of energy to spontaneously appear or disappear. She has an affinity with natural elements and phenomena and has trained often at using her hexes to deflect projectiles or to cause enemies to stumble or otherwise suffer the effects of "bad luck". Ultimately, the hexes are not under her direct control, although she can influence the nature of their effects with great concentration and effort. *'Hypnosis': Sierra is able to deploy a form of mental inertness upon others through hypnotism. *'Prowess in Battle': Sierra is a great warrior, and a master of both armed and hand-to-hand combat, but frequently uses her agility to overcome her opponents instead of sheer force. *'Telekinesis': Sierra has the ability to mentally move objects through force of her mind. *'Weapon Intuition': Being a child of Eris makes her an expert in all weapon usage. *'War Manipulation' (limited): Sierra is naturally, extremely skilled in all forms of fighting, weapons and both strategy and tactics as well as statistics of war. She can start conflicts by influencing people or events, rise personal and fanatical armies, control and create weapons of every kind and even grant others extensive abilities of combat. hexbolts.jpg|Hex Bolts hypnosis.png|Hypnosis telekinesis.jpg|Telekinesis Category:Melody the Movement Category:Females Category:Female Category:In a Relationship Category:Sierra Rodriguez Series Category:Eris Category:Children of Eris Category:Daughter of Eris Category:Greek Demigod Category:Greek Demigods